The present invention relates to a splint for surgical operations on the knee, in particular for total prosthesis. It enables the joint to be held securely in position while enabling it to be offset causing it to gape and to facilitate intervention by the surgeon.
Various splints used in knee surgery are known, in particular the one sold under the trade mark Alvarado by the company Zimmer Inc. Another example is the splint sold by the applicants under the name Inclinix.
If reference is made to the first mentioned example, it will be found that the splint is not held correctly since it is able to move laterally and backwards. Moreover, the leg is held strictly in its plane of flexion and it is not possible to cause the joint to gape laterally. Finally, the position of the foot, inducing the degree of flexion of the leg, is controlled in a relatively crude manner in a rack.